Prefects Are People Too
by yuliethco92
Summary: This is a Harry and Hermione fic.There is also Ginny and John, my own original character.Well... Im not very good with summaries so go read... :D
1. Introduction

"Hermione, So are you coming to snuffles's house during christmas break wit us"  
asked Harry Potter, one of my best friends for the last seven years. 

"Well...I guess so, Although my mum and dad will be disappointed that i won't go with them on their cruise, but they'll understand.  
Quite frankly, I dont see the point of going on a muggle cruise."

"Who knows, but from what dad says muggle cruises are the best," said Ronald Weasley, my other best friend.  
"So i guess we're all going to Snuffles's for the holidays," said Harry.

"Yea," cheer Ron and I simultaneously.


	2. Sirius's House

"Isn't brilliant to be able to apparate now?" asked Ron as we walked through the Hogwarts ground.

"Yea, way easier. Hermione, when will we be able to apparate?" asked Harry, turning his attention to me.  
I don't answer for a couple of seconds but then I say" Here, we're officially out of Hogwarts ground.

_POP.POP.POP_

We apparate right at the kitchen of number 12 grimmauld place. There we find Molly and Sirius.  
They both welcome us warmly.

Then Sirius finally says, "Well during these months, I've had a bit more cleaning done so you each can have a room of your own, well actually Hermione, I'm sorry but you'll have to share a room with Ginny.  
We just got the word that Shackelbolt's (sp?) nephew, John, will be staying with us also."

"Its ok Sirius."

And with that, we each go to our rooms, but before I can enter my room, Ron stops me.

"Listen, Hermione," I stop and turn around.

"Yes?"

"I...um, well actually...oh never mind," and with that he just walks off.

What in the world was that all about? I open the door to Ginny's room and find her in her bed reading a magazine.

"So...Have you heard about John?"

"Oh he's been mentioned here and there," She said, turning a light shade of pink.

"And?"

"Well ok. I've seen him once and to tell you the truth, he is pretty cute."

"Ok, just don't let Ron hear you say that."

"Trust me, I won't."

"So when's John coming"  
"The day before Christmas," Ginny said with a slight grin.


	3. Meeting John

"So...well, John what year are you in?" Molly asked.

"Well I'm home schooled now but I'm still in year 6."

I glanced at Ginny who can't help but grin, she's also in year 6.

"Oh that's nice."

"Yea, well listen, Molly, do u mind if I go wash up?  
I'm pretty tired from traveling."

"Oh no dear go right ahead"

"Mom I'm pretty beat out too, may I please be excused also?" Ginny asked hurriedly.

"I don't see why not dear."

After about ten minutes I ask to be excused also and leave for my room.  
As soon as I open the door, I see Ginny and John kissing passionately.  
I clear my throat trying to be heard.

They break apart, then john says, "Um, I best be going now," and quickly exits the room.

"What was that all about"  
"Too long of a story," replied Ginny before getting into bed. 


	4. Christmas Party Drunk Appeal

It was Christmas Eve and Sirius decided to throw a party. Everyone was dancing and having fun.  
Everyone was having way over their share of butterbeer.  
Also now since they were of age, they were allowed to have firewhiskey.  
All three of them drank a full bottle of it.  
Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm following Ron up to my room.  
We both enter and Ron closes and locks the door. He starts kissing me.

At this moment I have a flash back to the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts.  
I was in Bulgaria for the first time,  
I was alone with Viktor for the first time,  
I had had my first time.

Ron kisses more intensively.  
(Ron and I have been dating on and off for the last couple of years,  
It has always ended badly, But he never tried to go this far)  
That is not until now.

He starts unbuttoning my blouse, and before my brain tells me to stop, the firewhiskey takes toll, and I start to rip his shirt off.

I fall to the bed and he falls gently on top of me.  
Our trainers are off.  
Then I start to unzip his pants.  
And in one quick movement, Ron is laying on top of me, with only his boxers.  
Then he starts taking my skirt off, then my bra, and finally my knickers...

The rest of the night goes by in flashes of dizziness,  
unwanted pleasure,  
and feelings... 


	5. Unwanted Guests

When... all of a sudden, I'm woken up by the sound of someone saying ,'Alohamora'. OH NO! Please don't let it be. Please!  
The door opens and Ginny walks in followed by John. OH NO!  
As soon as she realizes what she's seeing, which is around the same time I realize it too, her eyes widen and she lets out a small," Whoa!" "OMG what are you doing? YOU AND RON?" "Ginny please keep your voice down. Someone might hear you downstairs!" "WHAT! How do you expect me to react? Especially when I find you and Ron here?" "Ginny, please, I'm begging you don't tell anyone you saw this, because I still don't realize what happened here." Of course though, the effects of the firewhiskey had worn off and I knew exactly what had happened. "...o...oh...ok," croaked Ginny in a voice very unlike her own. Ron wakes up and says, "OMG GINNY!" He immediately tries to get out the bed but realizing that Ginny and John are there, he apparates to his room with his clothes. 


	6. New Year's Eve Rekindled Love

Thanks to Ginny and John, no one knew about what had happened that Christmas Eve with Ron and I.  
Or what would have happened with John and Ginny. winkwink

The next day mostly everyone was back to normal except if you count being on hangovers normal.  
Every one that is, except for me because besides from being hangover, I felt disgusted with myself.  
I must of taken a thousand showers since I spent that night with Ron.

We both weren't able to look each other in the eye since that Christmas night. Sure, I thought I fancied him before. But are totally different. I have changed so much, but still my stomach has a sickening feeling that I can not get rid of.

So while I was still disgusted with myself the days went by and soon it was New Years Eve.  
Every one was partying up, that is every one except me.  
But the all of a sudden Harry's pulling me towards the door.  
Then he starts kissing me slowly.  
He kissed a way I've never been kissed before he kissed with...love.  
So, I kiss the love right back to him and we both are locked in a passionate embrace.

But then Harry stops kissing and hugs me tighter.  
I try to ask him why he stopped but before I can ask, I feel like I'm being sucked in to nothingness.  
Pop He had apparated both of us to a beach somewhere.  
I could tell it was in America because the sun was just setting.  
But then we both land on the sand and…  
Harry and I were both suddenly locked in an intimate lip lock. I didn't know if it was me or Harry that made the first move, but I didn't care at the moment. It was something I never felt before. So many things were going through my mind, but I couldn't grasp any of it. That doesn't even make sense! That's the best I can it explain though. Harry laid me down on the bed, our lips still magnetized together. He lifted his head and looked directly into my eyes. He took off his glasses, and began kissing me again. The next thing I knew we were undressing each other, and finally both of us were wearing nothing. He was on top of me, rubbing his body to mine. My body was craving his. I put my arms underneath his arms, and held on to his back with my hands. I was hoping not to scratch his back with my nails, so I brushed his hair with them. At last, I felt him moving inside me. Harry began to moan fiercely into my ear. I let out a murderous scream when he began pressing himself in more. He resisted getting up off of me, but I didn't want him to. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly. "No, no," I said, quite embarrassed. "Are you sure?" he asked, holding my face in his hand. "Yes, I'm fine" I assured him. After making sure I was fine, He apparate us, yet again, to a cabin somewhere.  
He then starts kissing me again.  
The rest of the night went in a flash, but what I remember the most was that I was sure of my relationship with Harry.  
Harry wasn't my friend, he was my love.  
Although it took me seven years, I realized that we were meant for each other.  
But yet she dreaded the fact that she was gonna have to tell the others this.  
especially...RON. 


	7. The Morning After

Harry and I got up early the next morning and dressed hurriedly.  
Harry and I talked.  
"Harry, I just want to tell you that I...Love you"  
"I love you too"  
"But"  
"What is it"  
"Harry...I"  
"Tell me Hermione"  
"Well"  
I took a deep breath; I knew I had to tell Harry the truth sooner or later.  
I decided sooner would be better than later.  
"Ron and I"  
"Yes"  
"On Christmas night Ronald and I"  
"Get it out already Hermione"  
"We had sex"  
"WHAT"  
"Harry don't get mad"  
"I...Oh. I just don't know what to think"  
"Let me just explain, Harry, what happened with Ron, I don't love him. I was drunk, we both were. He took advantage of that. But what happened yesterday, between you and me,  
I know that's love"  
"...Well I know its love too...But you got to understand here Hermione,  
Ron's my best mate. He won't take this lightly"  
"OMG, Ronald can go to hell, all these years, he has never shown me that he really loves me.  
But you Harry I now I love you"  
"I know I love you too. Damn! Look at the time everyone's probably wondering where we are"  
"Well actually, if we apparate in to our rooms, they might not notice us"  
"What about Ginny"  
"Don't worry, I'll deal with her"  
"Ok"  
i>POP.POP /i> 


	8. Promises

When I apparate in my room I find Ginny still sleeping. Thank god.  
I quickly put on my pajamas and get on my bed.  
But as soon as I do, Ginny wakes up.  
When she realizes I'm awake to she starts to talk to me.  
"When did you get here"  
"...What are you talking about"  
"Yesterday when I realized you weren't at the party, I thought you came up here to lie down.  
But then when John and I"  
"WHAT"  
"Never mind"  
"Ginny! What were you gonna say"  
"Nothing just forget it"  
"Oh really? You wouldn't mind if I go ask John then would you"  
"NO"  
"Ok then. Tell me"  
"Well we kind of...um...did it"  
"You what"  
"Ok miss perfect. Tell me what did you do with Ron on Christmas Eve"  
"That was different, I don't love him"  
"Ok, tell me where were you yesterday"  
"I was with Harry"  
"Hmmm. And what exactly were you doing""I knew it"  
"Ginny. Look it's different. I love Harry. Not Ron. And Harry loves me too.  
And I don't care what any one says"  
"I know"  
"What do you mean by I know"  
"Harry's told me"  
"He has"  
"Yup"  
When she told me I couldn't help but smile.  
"So, Promise not to tell anyone about last night"  
"I'll promise if you do too"  
"Promise"  
"Promise." 


	9. Mademoiselle B's Results In Waiting

Luckily no one else noticed we were gone and if they did, they at least didn't say anything.  
Every one was up a couple of minutes after we arrived (thank god.  
Around midday, Ron, Harry and I would apparate to Hogsmeade.  
While Ginny would have to take the Hogwarts Express there. 

When midday finally came, we said our good byes and with our trunks, apparated to Hogsmeade.  
_POP.POP.POP_

Ginny and I talked a lot. And when we both started getting very nauseous during February, I knew something was up.  
So did Ginny.  
So the day before Valentine's Day, me and Ginny decide to go to Hogsmeade.  
We knew exactly where we were going, Mademoiselle B's pharmaceutical everyday needs for the average witch and wizard.  
As soon as we walked into the store, Mademoiselle B swoops at us with questions.  
"Hello," she said.  
"HI"  
"How may I help you too young ladies today"  
"Oh we're just here for a couple of things. If you don't mind we'll go get them now"  
"Sure go ahead."

Ginny and I go in search of the pregnancy tests. And take two.  
"Thank god we found them that quick, "Ginny said "Mademoiselle is starting to freak me out"  
"Yea me too lets go pay this and leave."

We walk to the desk.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mademoiselle B asked.  
"Its for my friend, I'm afraid she has to take the test"  
"Well dear you don't need two them"  
"OH she's we do, just in case she's not sure"  
"Ok it will be 9 sickels"  
"Here"  
"Are you sure you'll take both be cause I'm pretty sure that your friend here is to young to be pregnant"  
"I never said it was for her"  
"Well for you them"  
"That's none of your business.  
Ginny let's go"  
"Well, come back again!"

I grab the bag and leave.  
Outside Ginny tells me, "Remind me never to go there again"  
"I will."

As we go back to Hogwarts, we laugh and joke about Mademoiselle B.

As soon as we get to Hogwarts, we go to my dorm and take the tests.  
"Ok so if it turns blue, we are. And if it turns pink we're not." "Mines purple"  
"Mines too"  
"OMG THEY'RE CHANGING COLOR! "We both say almost at the same time.  
"Hermione, what's your color"  
"You first"  
"Ok on the count of 3"  
"1"  
"2"  
"3."


	10. An Unexpected turn

.  
Neither Ginny nor I say anything but we both what our answers were.

Blue

"OMG," Ginny said.  
"I know"  
"I can't believe this"  
"Me either"  
"OMFG! How in the world am I gonna explains this to mum.  
How am I gonna explain this to JOHN"  
"You think you got it bad? At least you know who the dad is"  
"OMG RON IS GONNA FREAK!  
You're gonna have to tell him you slept with Harry eventually."

I start crying and say, "I'm gonna tell Harry first. I love him.  
He needs to know"  
"I'm gonna write to John and see what he says"  
"I'm gonna go talk to Harry."

So as Ginny set out to write to John, I went to the common room and tried to find Harry.  
Luckily, he was there, but Ron was there too,

So I ask, "Harry can I talk to you in private"  
"Ok, where"  
"Let's go up to my dorm"  
"OK."

When we get up to the dorm Harry and I sit on his bed.  
I look him straight in the eyes and before I can say anything,  
I start crying like crazy.  
"Hermione, what's wrong"  
"Harry...I"  
"What?"

I look him straight in the eyes and say as calmly as I can,  
"I'm Pregnant." 


	11. Secrets Revealed

He looks back at me with the most unreadable look.  
"Hermione are you sure"  
"Y…yes," I finally cry out.  
He looks completely puzzled.  
But then he says, "You don't know who the father is"  
I say through muffled crying, "No…I just now found out"  
"Did you tell Ron"  
"NO"  
"You know you're gonna have to tell Ron right"  
"Yea I know. I just don't want to do it by myself. Can you do it Harry? Talk to Ron at least"  
"I don't know. I think you should"  
"Harry…I can't. Please"  
"I'll see"  
He turns around and faces the door.  
"You're going to have to tell Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey at least. I mean I've never heard of anyone being pregnant during Hogwarts"  
I try to calm myself down.  
"Well…actually"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Um…there's another person that's pregnant at Hogwarts right now"  
"WHAT? Who"  
"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone"  
"Ok. But you know you can trust me.  
"FINE! But I have to ask her first. But then you got to promise me that you'll go with me to talk to Ron"  
"Ok ok, I promise. I'll wait for you in the common room." 

So I go up to Ginny's dorm to see if she's there, and she is.  
"Ginny"  
"Yea?…So did you talk to Harry?  
"Yeah"  
"What did he say"  
"He was shocked and he told me I had to tell Ron"  
"Yeah. I thought he would say that"  
"And that I had to tell some one either Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey"  
"Why"  
"Because no one else has ever been pregnant in Hogwarts. But I told him someone else was pregnant too"  
"WHAT? NO YOU DIDN'T"  
"Well I didn't say it was you, But he wasn't to know who it is"  
"  
"Can I tell him"  
"Well"  
"He said he wasn't going to tell anyone if I did tell him"  
"Ok…I guess"  
"Ok. I'm going to go tell him. And talk to Ronald"  
"Good luck"  
"Thanks. I'll need it."

I head down the stair case trying to clear my head.  
But once I get to the bottom I hear,  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

I open the door and see Ronald and Harry in the common room by themselves.  
Ronald's face is almost as colorful as his hair.  
_"Her...Hermi…Hermione"_


	12. Ron's Drama

"RON"  
"Hermione"  
"Yes"  
"Is this true"  
"What did Harry tell you'  
"He told me that you're pregnant. Bu…but Hermione you can't be pregnant"  
"Ron I am." I took a deep breath as he gasped, "But I'm not sure that it's yours"  
"What? Hermione what are you talking about"  
"Ronald, you might not be the father. I think I made that perfectly clear"  
"I don't get you. _Hermione_, who might be the father"  
"Harry." **"WHAT THE FUCK"**  
"Ron you have to pay attention to me here. You made love to me when we were both drunk.  
It wasn't love. You know we would never work out. We tried. 5 years to be exact. I told you I like you as a **friend**. Nothing more. We already spoke about this. But Harry… I **Love** Harry.  
I realized that. I was clueless. But now I know. Ronald you have to understand this"  
Harry said nothing through this. I knew he was surprised when I said that I loved him. 

Then Harry said, "I'm sorry mate. But you have to understand."

At this Ron stood up and walked over to Harry. It seemed as if he was calming down although his face was way past the color of his hair.

Then he said, "Harry I thought you were my mate. I guess I was wrong"  
Then he turned around and started walking slowly.  
"RON YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND"  
"Oh I understand…" And he turned around and punched Harry twice, catching Harry of guard, once straight in the face. And once straight in the stomach knocking him out. I scream at the site.

I go straight to Harry as Ronald marches out the door.

"HARRY"  
I do a quick spell and Harry wakes up.  
"Harry? Are you ok?" "Yea I'm ok, "he said rubbing his broken nose.  
"Here let me fix that for you." I do another quick spell and the nose is fixed, though the blood is still there.  
"Scourgify."

"Thanks Hermione"  
"Your welcome"  
"He is gonna have a fit"  
"I know. But Ronald will just have to grow up and face the facts.  
And if he doesn't well I guess…well I really don't know what will happen. Hopefully he will get it through his thick skull"  
"Yeah…so are you going to tell me who the other person is"  
"What?… Oh yeah I almost forgot. The other person is… Are you sure you want to know?  
He nodded.  
"Well, the other person is Ginny"  
"WHAT"  
"YES… look you can't have an episode here. Ok? You wanted to know, now you know. Ok? Leave Ginny alone don't ask to many questions. After all she is pregnant"  
"Whoa… I would have never thought it would be Ginny"  
"Why not"  
"Well…,"He thought this for a moment, "I just…whoa…So who's the father?  
"Well I think its John"  
"Ron is going to have an episode you know"  
"Yes…but luckily we won't have to tell him that"  
"Yeah. SO… when do u find out who the father is"  
"Hopefully at three months."

There was an awkward silence.

Then a certain wave of red hair came out of the girls dormitory.

"Hermione"  
"Yeah"  
"Let's go to Dumbledore… or would you rather go to madam Pomfrey first"  
"Dumbledore"  
"Ok lets go"  
I say bye to Harry and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. But he catches my lips and gives me a gentle kiss. Then I follow Ginny out the door.


End file.
